Recently, black boxes or Digital Video Recorders (DVRs) for vehicle are being widely used to store accident circumstances or the overall circumstances of a driving process. The black box or the DVR for vehicle is recognized as most suitable evidence for coping with cases in which accident-related disputes for mobile objects occur, at this time.
However, since a related art black box simply stores only data, it is impossible to check whether the stored data is authentic. When possibility for the falsification of data is proposed, it may be hard to trust the related art black box as objective evidence.